Cowbelles 2: Return to the Dairy
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: This has nothing to do with Cheetah Girls. Title pretty much explains it.


Chapter One

Nineteen year olds Taylor Callum and Jackson Meade were in the barn at Meade Farm. Jackson was laying hay while Taylor was feeding the cows. Just then, Taylor's cell phone rang. It was her sister, Courtney. "Hello?" Taylor answered. She paused, allowing her sister to talk. "Yeah, I'm just about done here." Another pause. "Okay, see you then, love you, bye." Taylor hung up.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked his girlfriend.

"They need me down at the dairy when we're done here. They told me to take my time though." Taylor replied, pouring the last of the feed in the trough.

There was a loud crash coming from the house. Taylor and Jackson stopped what they were doing and ran to the house. Jackson's dad recently was diagnosed with cancer. He had to stay in bed all the time now, that's why Taylor came over to work with Jackson.

Jackson threw open the door and rushed in. Taylor was close behind. Laying in the living room, in a heap, was Jackson's dad. "Taylor, help me take him back upstairs." Jackson said, slipping his dad's arm around his neck. Taylor grabbed his other side.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Meade grunted when his son laid him back in his bed. "Dad…" Jackson started. Mr. Meade raised his hand to silence his son.

"I need to say something and I don't have much time." He looked into his son's face. Jackson nodded. He glanced at Taylor. Tears were streaming down her face. He took her hand in his. "Taylor, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Taylor replied quietly.

"I know how much you love my son. I can see it in your eyes. You light up when you hear his name or when he walks into the room. I also know that he loves you very much. Promise me that you will accept his hand in marriage." Mr. Meade wheezed.

Taylor looked at Jackson. He was sobbing quietly. His dad was the only thing he had left. Now he was going to lose that too. She focused back in Mr. Meade. "You have my word. I will marry Jackson."

"Thank you." He turned back to Jackson. "This farm will be yours now. You can do with it what you want to. You can keep this farm going or sell."

"Dad…" Jackson cried.

"I love you very much." Mr. Meade said. He laid back, closed his eyes and took his last breath.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The funeral was three days later. Everyone from the dairy was there to show their support. Jackson was sitting in the very first row, Taylor at his side. The blonde in Taylor's hair was gone. She had it cut to her shoulders and dyed black.

Beside her was her sister and her boyfriend, Philippe. Mr. Callum was at the podium, talking about how kind and generous Mr. Meade was. When he was done, he took his seat. The priest got back up and finished the ceremony with some kind words and a prayer. Then, one by one, all the guest rose and laid a rose on the casket.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm really sorry for your loss." A friend of the family said.

"Thank you." Jackson replied quietly. This was the first time since his dad died that he had been out of the house. Philippe and Courtney had come over to help with the farm. The only person that Jackson had allowed to see him was Taylor.

Mr. Callum walked up to Jackson and Taylor, who was constantly by his side. "Jackson, I just wanted to say that you are more then welcome to stay here until you and Taylor get married. It must be hard to be in that house all alone." The day that Mr. Meade died, Taylor and Jackson called him and told him everything, including Taylor promising to be Jackson's wife.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Callum, I really do, but I…" Jackson started. A thin man with gray hair walked up to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Hi, my name is Ian White. I took care of your father's financial business. I want to say that I am truly sorry for your loss. I know this isn't a good time but if I don't tell you this know, it might be too late. Your father willed you the farm, but you can't have it until you are married."

"What?" Jackson asked, confused.

"The county can come and claim your farm until you are married. Your father had it that way. They can take the cows and shut down the farm." Mr. White's face softened. "I don't think he planned to go so suddenly."

"So in order for the farm to keep running, Jackson has to get married?" Taylor asked.

"I'm afraid so." Mr. White said. He seemed to truly be upset. "Unfortunately, you only have a few weeks left."

"That's ridiculous." Mr. Callum stated.

"I totally agree." Mr. White said. "I'm just doing my job. Mr. Meade had come in and said that if Jackson wasn't married three weeks after he died that the county was to come and take it until he was married."

"Taylor and I are engaged." Jackson stated.

"We could go to the Justice of the Peace. He can marry us." Taylor offered.

"No. When we get married, I want to give to the wedding of your dreams." Jackson stated.

Taylor looked into his eyes. "The farm has been in your family for generations. I know that it means a lot to you. I love you and as long as we're married, I don't care if we get married in a church or in an office."

Jackson looked down at Taylor. He loved her even more now. He looked at Mr. White. "Don't worry. We'll get married."

"I'll call the J.P. tomorrow and set up an appointment." Mr. Callum said.

"Again, I'm really sorry about this." Mr. White tipped his hat at them and walked away.

Mr. Callum turned to his daughter and Jackson. "I'll pay for the wedding bands."

"Thank you, daddy." Taylor said, giving him hug. She put her arm back around Jackson when she let go. He ran his hand through her black hair.

"Thank you." He said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.


End file.
